marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcel Fournier (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
MARCEL FOURNIER Marcel Fournier was a French Canadian trapper and spy who was operating as an agent of the Canadian government in 1885 to try and beat a number of other nations in finding a mountain filled with above-ground crude oil in Alaska. The mountain was incredibly important as it possessed so much easily accessible oil that whoever held it could easily dominate the world economy. Fournier was nearly hanged for killing rival agents in self-defense, but the Two-Gun Kid rescued him, faking Matt Hawk's death in the process. The pair soon joined forces with an Apache warrior named Running Fish and a renegade samurai named Hijiro Nguri in order to locate and destroy this mountain. The group succeeded in eluding their pursuers and blowing up the mountain. Seemingly killed, the group actually survived the blast and remained together for a time as the Sunset Riders. Fournier later asked for the Two-Gun Kid's help to defend the town of Wonderment from corrupt businessman Clay Riley's Nightriders. During the siege of Wonderment, Fournier was exposed as Riley's double agent and the Two-Gun Kid was forced to kill him. Marcel Fournier was an incredibly skilled fur trapper and woodsman. He was also a good hand-to-hand combatant as well as a decent shot and horseman. He used various trapping equipment in his work as well as conventional weapons. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Clandestine Operations, Intuitive, Seasoned Woodsman and Hunter Power Sets FRONTIER AGENT Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Accuracy D6, Reflexes D6, Strength D6 SFX: Brawler. Step up or double your Combat Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Hunch. Spend a die from the doom pool to to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX: Spy. Spend a doom die to step up a Covert Expert stunt or resource. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. SFX: Trapper. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create trap-based complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Government Agent. Step up emotional stress inflicted by intelligence agencies, or their directors to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Frontier Agent power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. TRAPPER ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Hunting Knife. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Shotgun. Double Weapon on an action against up to three targets in close proximity. You gain up to two additional effect dice, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action during your turn. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Trapper Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Canadian Characters Category:Sunset Riders